1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for use with figure toys and in particular to a set of miniature gymnastic equipment for use with a figure toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, accessories for figure toys, such as trucks, military equipment, camping equipment and the like have been provided for figure toys and have been well received by the public. However, most accessories of this type, where a child takes an active, participating interest with the figure toy, have been directed mainly towards male figure toys while those intended for use with female figure toys were generally of a passive nature such as doll clothing and the like.